


A Christmas Carol

by too_addicted_to_fiction



Category: One Piece
Genre: A Christmas Carol, Character Growth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_addicted_to_fiction/pseuds/too_addicted_to_fiction
Summary: If Law had known three spirits were going to haunt him that Christmas Eve, he might have tried to anchor somewhere far away from the Strawhats. Why did his life always end up like this?Or, A CHRISTMAS CAROL: Trafalgar Law Edition
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Have to warn you guys that I woke up, felt inspired, had to rush and write this all in 2.5 hours before my family was going to see STAR WARS, so it's not proofread, but hopefully it's cute and fun and you'll enjoy anyway. You know how I love my slow burn LawLu with lots of Law character development! Plus, this seemed to fit too perfectly to not write...

Doflamingo was captured, to begin with. There was no doubt whatever about that. But Christmas always reminded Law of the man. It was one of the many reasons that he hated this commercial holiday. The so-called Family had always gone all out on this day. Law had found it absurd, even when he bought into that madman’s notion of “family.” A man wearing bright red who somehow gave gifts to others out of the goodness of his using flying reindeer? Tch.

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the New World… probably most pirate crews were using this as an excuse to get rip roaring drunk.

That included the Straw Hat and Heart pirates, who had met up at a random winter island after the craziness that was Wano. Together with the Mink and Samurai and surprisingly the remnants of the Whitebeards, the Straw Heart alliance had managed to defeat the Beast Pirates, Luffy and Law working together in a way that was reminiscent of Dressrosa to defeat Kaido.

Of course, there had been no time for celebration (other than the one huge party that had inevitably sprung up courtesy of the Strawhat’s usual tradition), as Big Mom had come _herself_ to kill Mugiwara no Luffy.

But they were too beat up to further fight, and their allies had held the Big Mom pirates back while Law and Luffy’s crews made their escape.

They had split up to lose their enemies, and after sailing for a few months separately, readying to battle against Big Mom and anyone else who cared to stand in their way. So here they were, finally together again, courtesy of Bepo and Nami, to “celebrate” Christmas.

Only Law thought that was stupid. They should be _planning_. Perhaps he should have known better than to expect that, but it wasn’t just the lack of forethought that was bugging Law.

No. It was that of _course_ the Strawhats were hugely into the so-called “holiday spirit.” In retrospect, Law should have known, but he hadn’t even remembered it was Christmas, to be honest. Usually, he would have just separated from them for the night, but the worst had come to pass: The Strawhats had infected his Heart Pirates with said holiday spirit. Now, everyone from Bepo to Penguin and Shachi, and even Jean-Bart, was gathered on the deck of the Sunny, drinking and singing carols, telling stories about their childhoods, and (most egregiously) hugging one another non-stop.

It was the worst.

And Law decided he’d rather just go ignore it all. He’d be going now, if it wasn’t for…

“Toraoooo!”

The rubbery menace clinging to his back, arms wound tightly around his torso. Luffy slotted his head on Law’s right shoulder, his laughter sending small puffs of air onto Law’s neck, his rubbery cheek sliding against Law’s own. It was the epitome of personal space invasion. And had it been anyone else, Law would surely have run the culprit through with Kikoku.

And yet, something held him back. Perhaps it was because he and Luffy had fought side-by-side multiple times and he was useful. Perhaps it was because Law knew it would be in vain anyway (Strawhat defied all lethal injuries, after all). Perhaps it was because Law didn’t want to fix the other captain himself…

Or perhaps it was something more. But Law didn’t dwell on it. “Get off, Mugiwara-ya,” Law growled.

Luffy only laughed, extending his neck inhumanly so he could look at Law, his face _very_ close to the other. “Shishishishishi. Torao. Aren’t you excited? It’s _Christmas_!”

Law looked away. Something about looking the younger captain in the eye… It made Law feel too vulnerable. “No,” Law said. Short, sweet, to the point. “I don’t celebrate that dumb holiday.”

Luffy suddenly unwound quickly, and Law spun with the centripetal force of the release. “Torao,” Luffy breathed, suddenly deadly serious. “That’s so sad. Come have fun with us.”

Uncomfortable with the scrutiny and absolute honesty in those brown eyes, Law swallowed gruffly. Behind Luffy, Bepo was helping Usopp and Chopper wrap presents. Beyond them, Sanji and Penguin were decorating gingerbread houses. Law realized he would have no allies in this battle – the war on Christmas.

So Law did what he did best: he opened his palm, and with a quick, “Room,” he teleported the fuck out of there, back to the depths of his submarine, deciding to go to bed early. Luffy watched him go, a small, sad frown on his face.

X

The submarine was quiet. No one else was in it, as his whole crew was partying up on his ally’s ship.

In his room, Law readied for bed. He’d just sleep through this dumb holiday. Yeah, that would be efficient. And then after it was over, they could plan for their upcoming battles.

Suddenly, the den-den mushi in his room starting ringing. Law picked it up. “Hello?” But no one answered.

Law sat down, annoyed. And then, it began ringing again. Law picked it up. “Yes?” Still nothing. No one answered.

Law put it down. If this was some kind of joke… The den-den mushi began ringing again, but before he could pick it up, Law’s gut churned cold as he heard a _fufufufu_ sound echoing throughout the room.

A chill swept through the air, like a winter wind rustling snow flurries on the ground. Law’s bedroom door flew open, a noise sweeping through, and suddenly – the lights went out on the sub, casting Law in darkness.

Law used his room, a blue film expanding throughout the room, and he teleported himself over to his desk, where he lit a candle. “What…?” he whispered, and as he turned around, he froze, every muscle in his body going tense as he stared…

Straight into the sunglasses of a ghostly Doflamingo. “Fufufu, Laaaaw,” the ghost drawled, “So good to see you.”

“Doflamingo,” Law growled, grabbing his sword and, in the blink of an eye, thrusting it through the torso of his enemy. Only… it went straight through. “How?” Law hissed, and Doflamingo only laughed again.

“I’m not really here, Law,” Doflamingo said, grin widening even further.

“What do you want with me?” Law asked.

“Much,” Doflamingo returned, hunched over in Law’s small room and stalking ever closer, making Law feel like a caged mouse.

“Who are you?”

“Ask me who I _was_ ,” Doflamingo stated. “For the real me is locked up in Impel Down. In life, I was your partner. Your leader. Your _family_. Donquixote Doflamingo.”

Law scoffed. “And now? You’re what? A ghost?’

“You don’t believe me,” observed the Ghost.

“I don’t,” Law said.

“Of course not,” Doflamingo grumbled, low. “But that changes nothing. You’re still in for a _night_. Fufufufu!”

Law didn’t like the way this was going. “What do you want?”

“I am here tonight to warn you, that you have yet a chance and hope of escaping my fate. A chance and hope of my procuring, Laaaw,” the Ghost said, taking a seat and crossing one massive leg.

Law looked unimpressed. “Meaning?”

“You will be haunted,” resumed Ghost Doflamingo. “By Three Spirits.”

Law rolled his eyes. “Think I’ll pass.”

“Without their visits,” Doflamingo stated, standing up to full height and towering over Law, who was now leaning against his desk, “You cannto hope to shun the path I tread. Expect the first tomorrow, when the bell tolls one.”

“If you insist on this farce, and if this is actually real and not a prank or I’m not suffering from a brain tumor, then couldn’t I just take them all at once and get it over with?” Law asked, playing along. The sooner this guy left, the sooner Law could treat his own PTSD at seeing his old enemy here, in his room, on his sub.

“Expect the second at the chime of the next hour, and the third upon the third hour of the morn. Look to see me no more. And look that, for your own sake, you remember what has passed between us! Fufufufu…”

And with that, Doflamingo’s Ghost began to fade into thin air, and Law sat up further, turning the words over, and over. Until, “What the fuck?”

X

Law had gone to bed. He gave himself some tincture that Chopper had recommended during his time on the Sunny, before Zou, and it had done the trick and helped him quit thinking of creepy ghost visits.

When Law awoke, it was dark. Unsure why he was awake, Law checked the time. 12:59 AM… Suddenly, the den-den mushi rang, just once, and Law sat up. The door to his room suddenly opened, and Law was up immediately, turning the lights on, yanking it all the way open…

To see nothing. “I’m losing it,” Law whispered, shutting the door, and turning around, only to come face-to-face with a child.

But not just any child. “Lami?” Law whispered, bending down until he was face-to-face with his deceased sister. “Is that you?”

She smiled at him. “Hello, big brother. I have missed you. It is me, but not how you might think.”

Law swallowed. “Are you… a ghost also?”

Lami smiled. “I am. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. _Your_ past.”

Law nodded. This was ridiculous, and yet… “I am so glad to see you,” Law breathed, reaching out…

As soon as he touched her, Law suddenly gripped her hand hard as his body levitated off the ground. “What?” he began, and Lami laughed.

“I am a spirit, brother. Trust me.”

And as Law looked at her, he found that, yes, he did trust her. She tugged him, and they passed through the walls of the sub, up into the night.

“Law! Come over here. See what Santa has brought for you.” Law leapt out of the way as two small shapes barreled past him, and Law took in his surroundings.

And suddenly, Law found himself in his old house, in Flevance, about two decades into his past. He sat next to Ghost Lami as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. It was the two of them, so young, nearly squealing in excitement as they began to tear paper off presents under a Christmas tree in their living room.

Law ignored the welling of his eyes as he looked at his parents, his mother smiling lovingly at the young Law and young Lami, and his father chuckling as Lami began to cry in frustration, unable to open a box, and young Law helped her.

Law turned to watch his younger self, grinning as he unwrapped a toy stethoscope, and then running up to throw his arms around his father. “Thanks, Dad,” little Law whispered, words muffled into his father’s waist.

His father picked Law up, tossing him in the air, and then catching him. “You’ll be the best doctor ever, Law,” his father said. “Just remember. Giving is the best thing you can do. The happiness you spread will always come back to you.”

Law used an arm to wipe his eyes as he watched the scene, young Law running back to join his sister in unwrapping more gifts. And if Ghost Lami noticed, she said nothing.

Later, the Trafalgars decided to take a stroll throughout the town. Law and Ghost Lami followed, unseen by the family, as Law took in his surroundings. Before its fall, Flevance had been beautiful – a city teeming with gorgeous architecture, lively people, and a caring community. Seeing it now… it was everything Law remembered, but had tried to forget. He hated dreaming of a white Christmas, because it reminded him of times like this. And his heart ached.

Young Law had his arms full of several toys he had refused to leave at home, so excited was he to have received them. As they walked around, Law’s father stopped, noticing a woman with three crying children by one of the city’s large fountains.

“Are you all right, Miss?” Law’s father asked, his family pausing with him.

She smiled. “Thank you, Dr. Trafalgar. I’m fine. Just…”

“I want presents,” one of her children wailed, and Law’s mother held young Law closer, as if to assure him he was loved.

From behind the commotion, Law watched with Ghost Lami, his heart clenching. He knew what it was like to be in need. This young mother, who probably wanted to give her children everything, but couldn’t afford to.

And Dr. Trafalgar – Law’s mother this time – stepped forward, releasing her hug on young Law, and reaching back to unpin her hair. She pulled out an ornate hair pin – beautiful, and likely expensive. “Here,” she said, handing it to the woman. “Perhaps this will garner some berries that could help. Everyone should be able to celebrate should they want to. It’s a time of year for giving. For celebrating family and friends. For loving all.”

“It’s too much,” the young mother breathed, but Law watched as his younger self stepped forward, offering his pile of presents to the three children, watching him with wide eyes.

“You can have these,” young Law said, and the children immediately grabbed the gifts, laughing and crying.

“Play with us?” One of the little girls asked, and young Law looked at his parents, as if for permission, and his father nodded, smiling.

Law watched as his younger self and sister ran off to play with the children, and the adults continued talking, and he turned away, trying to stave off the emotions threatening to break him. “Not very subtle,” he told Ghost Lami, voice more gravelly than he would have liked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, brother,” the Spirit said, and Law let out a watery chuckle.

“Let’s go,” Law said, and Spirit Lami took his hand, and the world swirled around him and Law suddenly found himself staring at a slightly older version of himself, sitting in a room with Buffalo and Baby-5. Tinsel was around the room, and Baby-5 had cute Christmas bows in her hair.

“What do you want for Christmas, Law?” Baby-5 asked, and Law watched as his younger self scoffed.

“Christmas is a stupid holiday. And anyone who celebrates it is stupid too,” young Law spat, leaving the room.

Baby-5 frowned, her lip wobbling, as Buffalo ate chocolate. “Why does Law hate Christmas so much?” she whispered.

“Law hates everything,” Buffalo said. “His loss. We’ll have a fun day, and he’ll spend it by himself. All alone in the world.”

Law left the room. Buffalo and Baby-5 could think what they wanted. He didn’t care. He followed his younger self outside, and saw that young Law was moping, throwing rocks at a tree branch.

But something piqued at his senses, and Law turned to see someone watching his younger self. _Corazon_. Law’s eyes watered once again as he watched the silent man in the black coat, who observed the young boy. Corazon suddenly began to move, creeping forward, unheard by young Law.

Law knew that the man was using his powers to stay silent, and he knew what was going to happen, but he had never known how. Corazon crept close, taking a novel out of his big, black cloak, and leaving it behind young Law, a bow stuck on the cover. He then crept away, young Law none-the-wiser, still throwing rocks, angry at the world.

After Corazon was safely hidden away again, tucked behind a large boulder, young Law finally tired of his game and turned, seeing the novel with the bow. Law looked up and around for whoever had left it there, but seeing no one, he curiously picked up the book, examining it.

And Law watched as his younger self let loose a contented smile, the small gift meaning more than any amount of money ever could have. As young Law took a seat and opened the book, Corazon grinned, happy with how things had turned out.

Law turned away, looking at Ghost Lami. “Let’s leave. I don’t want to see this.”

“But,” the Spirit began, “It’s just the truth. The truth of what happened.”

“No more,” Law said. He didn’t want to see himself spending Christmas

Ghost Lami grabbed his hand, and suddenly Law found himself back in his bedroom, on his sub. His spirit sister smiled, but had already begun to fade away. “Don’t go,” Law whispered. “Lami…”

“I must, big brother, but I love you, and I’m proud of you,” she said, smiling.

Law tried to reach out, to grab her hand once again, but he suddenly found himself overtaken by an irresistible drowsiness, and he was out before his head hit the pillow.

X

Two rings of the den-den moshi broke through the stark silence of the night, and Law’s eyes popped open, suddenly fully awake after having fallen asleep when Lami had dropped him off.

He sat up, looking around, and seeing nothing, he shook his head. “I’m going insane…” he told himself, until he looked up, past the door, hearing a dish _crash_ from the direction of the kitchen.

Law got up, out of bed, grabbing his sword, and slunk down the quiet hallways of the darkened sub, towards the kitchen. As he got closer, he heard more and more rustling, dishes moving, the opening and closing of the fridge, until he rounded the corner, and saw –

The kitchen was a disaster. Someone had clearly gone through (and eaten) most of the food in both the pantry and the fridge, and the door to the refrigerator was swung open as Law tiptoed towards it, ready to see the culprit…

The door closed, and Law found himself face-to-face with none other than Fire Fist Ace. “Ahh!” Fire Fist yelled, and even Law found himself a bit startled as he fell back, seeing the apparition catch ghostly flame. Law scrabbled back, but Ace was now laughing, coming towards him

“Come in, come in! And know me better, man!”

Ace grabbed Law, hauling him up to the counter, scattering dishes of eaten food all around. Law’s lip curled at the mess. “I am the Ghost of Christmas Present! Look upon me.”

Law did look at him. He rolled his eyes. “All right. So you’re the second spirit?”

Ace laughed. “Yep. And man, I’m glad I got the job. You know, a lot of guys were vying for this position. But I just wanted to see my own brother one more time, and since he likes you so much, I figured this was a good bet.”

Law raised a brow. Ah. Yes. Fire Fist Ace was Mugiwara’s brother. But still. “And how did you know I’d put up with having him around?”

Ace laughed like this was the funniest joke in the world. “Like you have a choice in the matter. When Luffy wants something, it happens.”

Law shrugged. That was annoyingly true. “All right. Enough playing around. What’s the deal? You gonna lecture me or something?”

Ace just smiled. “Or something.”

He grabbed Law, and suddenly Law found himself on the deck of the Sunny, where the party between both crews still raged on.

Law tried to approach Penguin, pulling up short when Shachi suddenly passed right through him. “Peng!” Shachi yelled, and Law looked down at himself. He looked solid, but…

“They can’t see you, dude. Sorry,” Ace said, grinning as he looked around at the festivities.

Law sighed. “Why do I have to see this? I could have just gone up on deck.”

“Just watch,” Ace said. Shachi was thrusting something at Penguin, and Law realized – it was a _present_. His crew gave gifts to one another? Since when?

“Shachi! You didn’t have,” Penguin grinned, before reaching into his pocket and taking out a smaller wrapped gift. He handed it to his friend. “But here’s yours.”

Shachi laughed. “Says the guy who always organizes our _secret_ Secret Santa.”

“Not this year!” Penguin said. “I knew that we could all get each other whatever presents we wanted since we’d be with the Strawhats.”

Law turned away, his cheeks burning in embarrassment and shame at the implication. “I don’t think the Cap would actually care if we gave each other presents,” Shachi said, though he was excited as he pocketed his wrapped gift.

“Maybe,” Penguin said. “But you know how he feels about ‘superfluous holidays’ like this.”

“A waste of time and energy,” they both stated, and then started laughing. Law turned away, not wanting to see anymore, feeling stupid that he had prevented his crew from giving each other presents and celebrating the way they wanted to. That hadn’t been his intention.

“Geez,” Ace said. “You kinda seem like a dick.”

Law glared at the Ghost. “I wouldn’t have minded them giving each other gifts.” Ace gave him a look. “Fine. I wouldn’t have stopped them though… I just… Well…” Ace continued to give that same damn look. “Fine. I guess I could be a little nicer and more tolerant,” Law grumbled, now seeing how his ways might have dissuaded his crew.

Ace just laughed. “Come on, man.”

They passed through the wall into the galley, where everyone was eating, drinking, and basically just being totally merry. Law saw Bepo chatting with Nami, who was leaning against him. “Oh, Bepo,” the orange-haired navigator stated, as if just remembering something. “This is for you.”

She handed him a wrapped gift. Bepo very carefully opened it, and when it came into view, his eyes glimmered with unshed tears of happiness. “Nami-san… This is… This is…”

“I know!” Nami smiled. “The New World almanac!”

“These are so expensive,” Bepo said. “You didn’t have to… I’m sorry.”

Nami laughed. “It was all Luffy, actually. He wanted to. He said he wanted to give something to you that you’d like, and would secretly help Torao too.”

Law swallowed. Of course Luffy was thinking of him. That was just like the younger captain.

“I love it,” Bepo whispered, and Nami pulled him into another hug.

“Where is Luffy?” Law asked, turning to Ghost Ace.

Ace gave a sad smile, and tilted his head towards the door. “This way.”

Law followed Ace as they passed into the bottom of the ship, where Luffy had surprisingly hidden himself away. “What’s he doing down here? All this way from the party?” Law asked, but Ace said nothing, just gestured for Law to come forward.

Luffy was in the men’s barracks, trying to wrap a gift. And it was not going well. Limbs were flying everywhere, and Law couldn’t even dodge as a fist came shooting through his body.

Suddenly, a pair of hands sprouted from the floor, grabbing the gift and starting to carefully wrap it. Luffy grinned. “Shishishi! Thanks Robin.”

Law turned to see Nico Robin walking into the room, smiling gently at Luffy. “I was wondering where our fearless captain went.”

“I’m trying to wrap Torao’s gift, Robin! But it’s so hard,” Luffy whined.

Law sucked in a breath, somehow wound tight as Luffy mentioned him. “Mugiwara-ya…”

“Oh?” Robin asked. “And what did you get him.”

“Well, I was trying to think what he might want, and I thought, Torao is so smart, and so cool. What could I even get him? But I noticed that sometimes, Torao looks at this picture he has folded up in his jacket, so I thought I’d get a pretty frame for him to put it in!”

Law couldn’t believe it. Luffy had noticed… that old photo… a picture Sengoku had given him after their talk in Dressrosa… A portrait of Corazon for Law to remember him by.

“That’s a lovely idea,” Robin praised. “And where did you get the frame from?”

“I traded it!” Luffy said. “At that last island. Where they had all that pretty glass.”

Robin tilted her head. “But they didn’t take money there, I thought.”

Luffy nodded, bobbing his head comically. “I know. But a woman said she would trade with me.”

“And what did you trade?” Robin asked.

“A red bead…” Luffy whispered, wiping his eyes.

Law’s eyes suddenly shot over to Ghost Ace, who was sporting a red beaded necklace. _Ace’s necklace_. A bead left over from the War of the Best, where Luffy’s brother and most important person had perished.

“I thought you only had one bead with you, Luffy,” Robin said, kneeling down to push her arms around Luffy.

“I did. It was the only thing I had left of Ace. But… I think Ace would understand,” Luffy whispered, smiling through his tears. “I hope Torao loves his gift. I hope he knows he’s loved. And I think Ace would have wanted this.”

Ghost Ace smiles, proud of his little brother, as Law turns away and stalks through the door.

As Law passes the threshold, he suddenly finds himself back on his sub, Ghost Ace right behind him. “He shouldn’t have done that! That… that idiot,” Law said, anger fading. “He gave away his last remnant of his beloved brother, for… for another idiot, who isn’t even nice to him.”

Ace put his hand on Law’s shoulders, and as Law looked to him, he suddenly realized that Ace’s hair was starting to turn white, his face showing wrinkles. _As if he were rapidly aging_. “Luffy doesn’t care about what you say, Law. He only cares about _who you are_. And whoever you are, Luffy loves you for it,” the Ghost stated serenely.

Law nodded, suddenly finding himself unable to speak, feelings starting to click into place as emotions swirled around his head.

“Well, that’s it for me,” Ace said, and Law looked at him, noticing that he was beginning to fade as sparks of light flitted about his form. “Good luck, man. Take care of my little bro!”

With that, Ace laughed, and faded, and Law found himself once again alone as the den den moshi rang three times, and a dark shape - a scarier phantom than the first two spirits – arose from the ground like a mist, standing before him in a dark black coat.

X

The Phantom slowly, gravely, silently approached, and Law steeled himself as he faced none other than Corazon, silent, shrouded in the deep black garment and red cap almost as if they were a shield.

“Corazon…,” Law whispered. “Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come?”

The Spirit answered not, but pointed downward with its hand.

Law wanted to hear his voice. The Corazon that didn’t speak was the Corazon that Law had thought part of the Family. The Corazon that talked and assured him and yelled at those horrid doctors in every hospital was the one Law had loved, who had loved him back.

“I’m afraid, Corazon. Please speak to me,” Law whispered, stepping forward to grab the black feathery coat, but an inclined head was all the answer that Law received.

“All right,” Law said, nodding. “Let’s go. Lead on, spirit.”

And with that, Law walked forward, passing through the wall, as Corazon urged him onwards.

Law found himself in a room, and realized that it was full of members of the Worst Generation. But what were they doing all gathered in one place?

“This is a waste of time,” Kid spat. “I can’t believe I let you all convince me to come all the way over here.”

“Shut up, Kid,” Jewelry Bonney spat, tearing through a pizza. “You owe Straw Hat.”

“That don’t mean I have to show up for this jerk,” Kid rolled his eyes, and nearby Drake huffed.

“Isn’t it sad that no one would have come were it not for Mugiwara,” Drake said. “He must have led a lonely life.”

Gang Bege blew a ring, checking his watch. “I doubt Mugiwara would even notice if we left. He’s not in the right state of mind.”

Law swallowed. He was smart. He could put two and two together. Someone had died, and only Luffy seemed to care.

Hawkins nodded after Bege’s comment. “I question whether he’ll actually recover from this loss. That bastard never deigned to talk to the rest of us, but he certainly had the Fifth Emperor wrapped around his finger.”

“Corazon,” Law whispered. “Can we go? I don’t want to see anymore…”

Suddenly, the scene around them warped, and Corazon pointed forward, and Law watched, as suddenly he found himself in the Sunny, in the men’s corridors once more. Luffy lay on the bed, unmoving. Nami and Zoro sat and stood by his bedside, respectively.

“Luffy…,” Nami whispered. “I know you’re sad… But please. You have to go on.”

Luffy said nothing. Law walked around the bed. The younger captain looked… dead. His eyes were blank. His ever-present grin was nowhere to be seen.

Zoro pulled Nami to the side, and Law heard their conversation. “He’s broken, Nami. I don’t know how we can fix him.”

“No!” Nami said, punching Zoro’s shoulder, but Law could see that she had resigned herself to this as well. “That bastard! He didn’t even try to live! He just… gave up… Luffy’s first failure…”

They left the room, Zoro holding Nami close, and Law turned to look at Corazon with pleading eyes, not wanting to see this anymore.

Suddenly, Luffy sat up, and his eyes looked directly at Law, who took a step back, unsettled by the dead look on his ally’s sweet face.

“Torao,” Luffy whispered, tears falling. “Torao… Why did you give up? Why didn’t you let us help you? Why wouldn’t you let me love you…?” He gave a mirthless laugh, and to Law, it was perhaps the scariest thing he had ever heard. “You said you wouldn’t ever take my heart, but you lied… You lied, Torao… And now you’re dead.”

As Luffy suddenly turned over, crying, Law felt his own heart turn to ice. He grabbed Corazon’s coat. “Corazon! This won’t happen! I won’t let it! I refuse. Take me back. Let me redo it. I’ll live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. Tell me I can change this!”

Law shook the black coat, but only silence met him, as the scene around him began to fade, smearing into faded blacks and grays, a world without color, a world where Luffy didn’t have the will to go on…

As Law pounded on the shoulder of the Phantom Corazon, he suddenly fell with a _whump!_ He sat up, and realized. Yes! He was in his own bed. Aboard his submarine. And it was dawn. Law sat up, breathing hard. He had work to do.

X

Luffy suddenly awoke as the snot bubble coming out of his nose popped, and he moved around in the bed quickly, snuggling into his comforter. They’d all stayed up late the night before, because Christmas Eve was a great reason to party. Everybody would be exchanging presents today, and Luffy could hardly wait!

A gorgeous smell suddenly permeated the air, and Luffy sat up, eyes still closed, but nostrils flaring, as he woke up further realizing that something delicious was brewing. He got out of bed, stumbling past where Zoro was curled against the wall, and headed out onto the deck to see.

A huge feast awaiting them. “Sanji!” Luffy yelled, rocketing over the cook, who was laying out a large batch of rotisserie chicken. “Did you do this?!”

“That damn bastard Trafalgar woke me up way early this morning,” Sanji grumbled, but Luffy could tell he wasn’t too mad. “Told me to cook up the biggest damn feast we’d ever had.”

“Torao?” Luffy questioned.

“Luffy!” Usopp shouted, and Luffy turned as Usopp and Chopper ran by. “Look at this! Torao gave it to us!”

Usopp held up some kind of sniping weapon, and Chopper held up some kind of medical instrument. “Torao gave me his state-of-the-art portable EKG machine,” Chopper cried, lip wobbling with emotion.

Luffy grinned. He wasn’t sure what had overcome the other captain, but he figured now was a good time to give his present.

As Luffy went back down to grab his gift and head over to the sub, he passed many of the Heart Pirates, who looked to be in an even better mood than the night before. “What’s all that?” Luffy asked as Jean-Bart laughed.

Penguin stepped forward. “Our Captain! We never even suspected, but somehow he got gifts for all of us! Who knew he was so into the holidays?”

Shachi _whooped_ , and the rest of the crew followed suit, and Luffy continued down into the sub, his heart thumping as he listened to how happy Law’s crew was.

Luffy finally reached Law’s bedroom door, and he knocked only once before it was yanked open, and he found himself facing the Surgeon of Death.

“Torao,” Luffy said, before he was suddenly yanked into the room. Luffy looked around, frankly startled. “It’s…” Tinsel and holly were all around. Where Law had gotten that from, Luffy would never know, but he suddenly felt excited as he realized that Law’s room was the most festive setting around. “I love it!!!” Luffy shouted, glomping onto Law.

And surprisingly, Law let out a little chuckle. “I’m glad, Mugiwara-ya. It is for you, after all.”

“Huh?” Luffy said, tilting his head cutely. But before he could ask, he suddenly remembered the present he was holding, and he stepped back, thrusting the gift into Law’s hands. “Oh, uh. This is for you, Torao!”

Law unwrapped the gift carefully, handling the glass frame gently as it came into view. He said nothing, and Luffy put his two pointer fingers together, feeling a little shy. “It’s, um, for that picture you always carry. I thought you could, uh, frame it.”

Law silently took the photo out of his coat and placed it into the glass frame, putting it on his desk. Luffy looked over his shoulder, noting the young blond in the frame, smiling and eyes crinkled shut. He looked nice.

Law turned, looking Luffy in the eye, his own showing much unshed tears and unstated emotions. “I love it, Luffy.”

Luffy let out a little disbelieving laugh. “You said my name, Torao.”

Law stepped closer, and Luffy suddenly realized that his heart might actually pound out of his chest. He felt warm. He didn’t know why, but being around Torao made him happy. Seeing him smile made Luffy happy. “I’m so happy,” Luffy breathed. “You make me happy, Torao.”

Law just grinned, placing his hands on Luffy’s shoulders. “I got you a present too.”

“Huh?” Luffy said, but Law only pointed up, and Luffy followed with his eyes until he saw a little plant on the ceiling, hanging above them. “What’s that?”

“Mistletoe,” Law whispered, and Luffy turned to look at him only to realize Law was leaning down, his face only an inch away, sharing the same breath. And Law leaned forward, laying his lips on Luffy’s caressing them slowly, softly. And then he pressed slightly harder, and Luffy thought his heart would fly out of his chest, as he gripped Law’s jacket, and Law’s hand wound around his neck to tickle the hair on the back of his head, the Surgeon of Death’s other large hand settling around his waist to pull him closer.

After a moment, they parted, but Law didn’t move away. He leaned his forehead against Luffy’s, smiling, and Luffy…

Luffy thought he looked beautiful. “Merry Christmas,” Law whispered, and Luffy grinned. It was the best gift yet…

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please check out my other One Piece one-shots "Nice To Meet You" and "Lost and Found." :) Happy holidays!


End file.
